The Earth's New Special Forces
by niki.fokas
Summary: 2000 years after the DbGT saga, goku gets asked a favor by dende to train naruto and his friends as the new Earth's special forces
1. Chapter 1

The new Earth's special forces, a Dragon Ball Naruto cross over.

Intro: It has been nearly 2 Millennia since Omega Shenron had been defeated. Goku now patrols the universe going from galaxy to galaxy, where ever a large enough threat grows. Though he is not allowed to directly intervene with the threat, he will train those who stand for what is right.

Since the passing of his family, he has decided to train alongside of Lord Beerus under his master Whis. This is due to the fact that there is no one else besides a deity that is strong enough to face him let along train him. Goku, while he does not like the fact that Beerus is a god of destruction. Has the utmost respect for him, this is because in the universe before all creation must be destruction. Goku understands this very well; Lord Beerus also has a deep respect for Goku. While in the domain of Lord Beerus Goku can use the super saiyan god transformation without the time limit, also since he has absorbed the dragon balls he has become "immortal" in the sense of he does not age. While training the distinct voice of King Kai pops into Goku's head. _Hey Goku, King Kai here; we have a bit of a problem on earth, Dende wants to see you right away._ Moments later Goku uses instant transmission to transport to the look out. Within no time Goku arrives at the lookout and Dende and Mr. PoPo come walking to him. _Heyy! Dende_ _and Mr. PoPo its been a while hehehe- Said Goku. Indeed it has Goku, 2000 years more or less-Said dende. Sorry guys I've been training with shenron and now with Lord Beerus and Whis- _Goku announced proudly. _Are you serious - _said Dende_. Yes they have been training me to use the Super Saiyan god power…{goku's stomach starts to growl}_. The three of them look at each other and start to laugh. _Hey before we can continue can I get something to eat im starving- _said Goku in a comedic way.

After Goku had eaten his classic absurd amount of food, he asks Dende _"What's the matter Dende?"_ _"Well you see Goku in the time that you have been away, the earth had a catastrophic incident which caused humanity to take a significant step back in technology. Though its not all bad because they have harnessed and new power in which they use a combination of spiritual and physical energy to create what they call chakra" _Said Dende. _"I see, its too bad that no one uses Ki anymore. But I guess that happens when there are no more masters in the art" _Goku said with a tad of disappointment. _"Well you see Goku in the time since the first chakra user, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Their have been beings created that come in a time of great struggle to help maintain the balance in the world. But lately the humans have found a way to capture and use their power for their own selfish desires. While this has led to a balance of power amongst the new great nations; there is a group of outlaws that are trying to take all of them to use to control the world. This group consists of very powerful and very dangerous people, I had met with the Sage when he was nearing the end of his life. He told me that if all 9 of the Tailed Beasts were sealed away into the original, it would be the end of the world" _Dende explained. _"I see and I know that you cannot intervene even if you tried" _Said Goku in a serious manner. _"That's why I have called you here, I know that you cannot fight but I was hoping you could train a new Earth's special forces. To help maintain the peace. I already have found a group of promising potential" _Said Dende in a concerned manner. _"Well, if you put it that way, I don't see why not, its been a long time since I have been a teacher and I think that this could be a good opportunity for me to see this new fighting style"_ Goku said in a giddy and excited manner. _"Thanks a lot Goku, there is a person you will need to see / find to help you. His name is Master Jiraiya, He is one of the most powerful according to what I hear. All I know about him is that he is with his student trying to find someone" _Said Dende. _"Ok then, let me see {Goku starts going through Dende's memory}, Ok I found his face and energy signature. Well then I'm off; Oh before I go I will the hyperbolic time chamber to be ready"_ Goku said. Dende nods to Goku has he disappears using instant transmission.

Not even a second later Goku rematerializes in front of Naruto and Jiraiya who was teaching Naruto how to do the rasengan. _"Hey their" _Goku said in a cheerful manner; Naruto and Jiraiya especially were surprised to see and man appear out of thin air; He was wearing a blue undershirt with an orange Gi top. Jiraiya jumps in front of Naruto standing in an attack position _"Who are you, what do you want {he prepares a rasengan in his right hand}" _Stated Jiraiya in an aggressive manner. _"Woah take it easy I am an ally, the guardian of earth sent me to talk to you about a group of people who are taking these umm, what were they called again; Oh yeah the tailed beasts" _Said Goku in a comedic defensive way. Jiraiya looking at the strange man thinking to himself, who's is this guy I cant sense his chakra but I get a feeling that he is very powerful, and who is this guarding of the earth guy he keeps talking about. _"Ok you don't seem like an enemy shinobe, but I can't sense your chakra but I cant shake the feeling that you are a very powerful fighter. Also what and or who is this guardian of the earth"_ Jirayia stated in an inquisitive manner while lowering his attack but not fully dropping his guard. Goku retorts _"Ahh well that's because I do not use your chakra, I am a Ki user {in that moment Jiraiya's eyes widen} and as for your feeling you are correct though I am trying to suppress my energy as best as possible. But I guess to those who are strong themselves can sense my aura". _Goku says this in his unique giddy manner. He continues _"and as for the guardian, his name is Dende and is a Namkian, He has been a good friend of mine and I have known him since he was a little boy. {Both Jirayia and Naruto are confused but for some reason then can tell his he telling the truth} I can see you don't quite believe me if you like we can go and see him. Also im sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself… I'm Goku"_. Jiraiya and Naruto both introduce them selves _"Nice too meet you Goku I am the legendary toad sage from mount myoboku, he who fears no man the one the only master Jiraiyaahh {Goku looks at him and thinks is this the reincarnation of Mr. Satan}" _not even ten seconds after the speech Naruto starts yelling at him _"Ahh come on pervy sage, why do you always have to do that whenever we meet someone… My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be hokage someday; Believe IT!"_ Goku has a cheerful grin about him. _"Its nice to meet you Jiraiya and Naruto. Hey Naruto don't you think that orange is the best color?"_ Naruto eyes open wide looking at Goku after what he just said, Naruto's feelings went from cautious to pure joy and happiness; like he had just meet his idol. Jiraiya also relaxed as he knew that Goku was not from anywhere near by, because if it was anyone else they would have disregarded Naruto right away. _"Ok, now that introductions are done are you guys ready to go to Dende"_ Goku said in an assertive but cheerful manner. _"umm, how are we going to get there?" _ asked Jiraiya inquisitively. _"Ahh simple you two will hold on to my shoulder and I will use Instant Transmission"_ Goku said like they had heard of it before. _"uhh ok"_ said Jiraiya and Naruto as the both grabbed Goku's shoulder. Goku put his fingers to his forehead and not even a second later they arrived on the lookout. Jiraiya and Naruto were feeling a bit sick to the stomach because of the high speed travel. But overcame it quickly; Jiraiya and Naruto look in awe at what they are seeing. _"Umm where are we"_ said Naruto to Jiraiya; He looks toward Naruto and says _"I have no idea, Uh Goku where are we and how did you get us here?" _asked Jiraiya. _"Well guys the is the guardians lookout, as you can tell we are high above the earth. The only way to get up here is if you are asked by the guardian. But since I know the guardian I can come up here whenever I want. As to how we got here is quite simple; my technique Instant transmission is a technique where you focus on a persons energy then dematerialize and travel at the speed of light to that person" _Goku said with a smiling face. Naruto looked at him in awe while Jiraiya looked at Goku with an impressed and interested face.

After Goku's simple yet complex explanation, two shadows approach from the distance. Once the shadows are close enough to be seen as figures, Jiraiya and Naruto open in shock. They see a tall green alien with pointy ears and a black potbellied well genie. Naruto is the first one to point is finger and say _"Wa, Wa, What the hell is that; A giant green bug and a creepy black clown"_ in an angry, judgmental and comedic way. Jiraiya couldn't help but think similar thoughts, while Goku had to chuckle a little bit at Naruto's reaction. _"Well hello to you to Naruto..and I see Jiraiya is here as well"_ Said Dende in a comedic way. Both Jiraiya and Naruto look at Dende in surprise. _"I assume you are wondering how I knew both of your names" _He said with a grin _"It's because I am the guardian of the earth, you know these ears are not just for show"_ He continued in the same demeanor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that response; He retorts _"If you're really the _guardian of earth, then what do I call Jiraiya on a daily basis" Stated Naruto. _"AHAHA, that's an easy one! It is Pervy Sage {Jiraiya starts yelling at Naruto for that nickname}, I could never forget that one" _Said Dende in a joking manner. Naruto couldn't help but smile; Goku was dying laughing at the nickname, while Jiraiya dropped his head in a fast but sad movement. _"Hey Goku you said earlier that you were suppressing you so called energy right {goku nods}. Well I was wondering since pervy sage said that he could tell that you were very strong, if you could show us your power" _Naruto asked in an excited manner. _"Hmm well I guess I could since we are far from earth; Ok then. I will first power up to the level of your master then I will power up to Super Saiyain"_ Goku said in an enthusiastic manner. Jiraiya thought to himself, there is no way he can be more powerful than me. The anticipation build until Goku cracks his neck; Suddenly Goku lets out a short _"ahhhh" _and to Jiraiya's disbelief he has perfectly matched is level with easy, even Naruto noticed the upsurge. _"See guys, but this is not even 1% of my power {Naruto gulped, while Jiraiya stood confidently}. Now before I continue I will warn you that this next power up will likely knock you down if you are not ready"_ Goku said with a serious demeanor. Naruto started to put chakra in his feet, and got into a defensive stance while Jiraiya did nothing. _"Alright here goes, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhhhh! {out of nowhere and incredible powerful wind starts blowing, then the tiles surrounding Goku start floating, next his hair starts to change from black to gold and from down to straight up.}"_ Jiraiya had to put chakra in is feet just to stay up while his eyes opened wide with the amount of raw power that is being emitted from him. Naruto covering his face looks at Goku and can feel the sheer amount of power aswell, he also noticed that Goku's hair is starting to change. _"RAHHHHH! {with this final scream Goku had transform into a Super Saiyan, his hair was standing up and had turned into a more powerful golden color than Naruto's, his eyes had also gone from black to a turquoise blue and then there was the near blinding golden aura surrounding him}"_ After the light dimmed both Jiraiya and Naruto looked up to see his transformation; but what they saw was not nearly a surprising as the now overwhelming amount of raw power being emitted from Goku. With the two being speechless Goku says _"Hey Naruto now we look even more alike hehehehe"_. This broke the stare and caused Naruto to have a large grin going across his face, while Jiraiya on the other had couldn't even begin to comprehend Goku's power. Jiraiya beings to speak _"uh, uh, um Goku just what are you, I have never seen a Kekkei Genkai like that before, and this power; you have more chakra than the three sannin combined he swallowed"_. Naruto looks toward Jiraiya and sees that he is quite nervious, and thinks to himself {this guy is awesome}. Goku starts to speak in a lower tone _"Well you see I am a Saiyan, and what you are sensing is not chakra but my Ki. Though I don't know what this Kekkei Genkai is if you explain that would nice"_. Jiraiya thinks to himself what the hell is a saiyan and if he has this much power he could be a threat. He answers the question _"well you see a Kekkei Genkai is a bloodline trait that grants a person a special technique or ability"_. Goku thinks for a second and then says _"Ahh, I understand now, well to not go in to too much detail my bloodline allows me to power up and transform in to a Super Saiyan. This ability multiplies my base power, speed, reaction time, and other factors by 50. Though this power only comes after a base power level is reached _through training;_ it also comes from a need not a desire. I obtained it when my best friend was killed right in front of my by a galactic tyrant. When first achieved I had a difficult time entering this stage, but after hard work and time I am able to stay in this state for as long as I want. Normally I would instantly transform but I wanted to show you what is looked like when I show off a little bit hehehe. Also there is no need to worry about your village, as I said I am an ally and am here to help"_. Jiraiya listens diligently to Goku's explanation and understands nearly all of it. He asks Goku _"How did you know I was thinking that"_ Goku replies _"Simple I just searched your feelings, you see after my many years of training both mind and body I can sense anyone energy and well as their true feelings"._ Jiraiya impressed at Goku's skill, was relieved to hear that, Naruto on the other hand just looks at Goku with a blank expression. But then asks _"if your really that strong I want to see it for myself…"_ In that moment Naruto throws a kunai at Goku but only for it to disintegrate before it could tough him. Naruto looks at Goku in awe, even Jiraiya was flabbergasted by what he saw. Goku then powers down to his normal state and says _"Nice try but those will just burn up before they can come close, this is because of the amount energy that my body is emitting _will cause conventional weapons to be vaporized. If you want you can try again with everything you have". Goku turns around and Naruto throws a kunai directly at the back of his head, but goku catches it in between two fingers without seemingly moving a muscle. He this breaks it with his two fingers. Naruto throws a volley of shuriken and kunai at him, but Goku catches them all with ease. Naruto throws his last kunai at goku, but Goku takes it midflight and leaves and after image with him holding it. A not impressed Naruto starts yelling _"Well that's not that impressi" _when he gets abruptly tapped on the shoulder from behind from a smiling goku. Naruto turns back to see the afterimage disappear, he thinks to himself wow this guy is amazing, I didn't even notice him. Jiraiya looks at what he saw in disbelief, he thinks could this be the flying raijin; No that's impossible only Tobirama and Minato knew that technique. Naruto asks _"hey Goku what was that technique I have never seen it before" _Goku replies _"its called the afterimage technique, it's a technique in which I move so fast that it leaves an afterimage. Its actually pretty basic" _he said with a finger up_. "But that's enough about me for now, what I want to know is what are some of your favorite moves. I am curious about this chakra.." _Not even a second later Naruto make a hand sign and yells _"multishadow clone justu!" _and then to Goku's surprise five hundred Naruto's appear out of nowhere. Goku walks up to one of the clones and pokes it, he thinks huh this looks like the multiform technique, but to make this many.. _"Hey Naruto does this technique also divide your power. Because I know a similar technique but for me to make one clone I have to half my power" _said Goku. Naruto replies _"No, it doesn't but these clones are very weak, they can be brought down in one or two hits". "I see this technique is quite useful, I wish to learn more about this chakra. You see while my Ki is very strong it is very limited when it comes to manipulation, I saw the technique that Jiraiya was going to use on me. It looks like you can manipulate your chakra to rotate at high speed, then you added power and compression to create a sphere. {Jiraiya looked in disbelief at how quickly he broke down the rasengan} You see the only then I can do regarding that is this.. {goku creates and energy ball in his hand}"_ Goku said. Naruto looked at the yellow glowing sphere with interest. Moments later they were interrupted by Dende _"This is all well and good but there is a reason I have had Goku bring you two up here {Naruto released the shadow clones and goku powered down the Ki ball}; Jiraiya I have recently learned of a group of people collecting the tailed beasts for reasons unknown to me. I have also learned that you are quite knowledgeable about the tailed beasts, and the group of people that are trying to collect them"_ Jiraiya nods. _"Good, then we can move forward as planned; I have kept an eye on your village and I see a lot of potential in Naruto's year, as well as the members from the team with the guy that has the large eyebrows {Naruto and Jiraiya chuckle}. I have enlisted Goku here to train all of them {Naruto's eyes open in excitement and Jiraiya looks intrigued}, now I don't know what he has in mind for them but I know when he is done the will be some if not the strongest ninjas on earth" _Dende explained. _"You looked concerned Jiraiya" _asked Dende. Jiraiya replies _"Well im worried about the length of time it will take to achieve this strength" _goku interrupts and says _"it will take 3 earth days to complete {jiraiya looks at goku thinking why did he specifically say earth days he wondered}, my training method will be extremely difficult but will be worth it when you are finished"_ he says with a gleam of pride and joy in his eyes. _"Now I want to start as soon as possible but I have been informed by Dende that you two are on a mission to find someone" _Goku stated. Jiraiya replies _"Yes we are, she is a longtime friend of mine with vast medical prowess. But she is also a big gambler and hard to find"._ Goku walks up to Jiraiya and puts his hand on his head, all the memories of his friend appear and within seconds Goku states _"Ahh, I see, ok, well I now know her energy signature and what she looks like so if you like we can go?"_ Jiraiya confused in what just happened asks _"Goku what do you just do?" _Goku replies _"I read your mind looking for specific memories of your friend.."._ Naruto looks dumbfounded in what had just happened, but made no comment. _"So how do you plan to find her" _asked Jiraiya, Goku replies _"The same way I found you, ill search for here energy signature and I will use instant transmission to teleport us to her"_. With nothing to say Jiraiya nods, _"But before we go I have to get something to eat I'm starving"_ Said goku. Dende laughs, Naruto nods in agreement, and Jiraiya has no opposing argument.

A short while later Naruto Jiraiya and Goku gather around a table filled with food. Naruto and Goku start stuffing their faces when Jiraiya notices that Goku is eating nearly twice as fast as Naruto. He thinks {is it possible for someone to out eat Naruto?}. After about 10 minutes Jiraiya is finished and Naruto is nearly done; they both look at Goku who is still chowing down but now even faster. 10 more minutes go by, Naruto and Jiraiya are stuffed and they are just staring at the sheer amount of dishes stacked in front of Goku. Now a half an hour has passed and Goku yells _"Ahhh, that was delicious! Thanks Dende and Mr. PoPo"_ they nod as if nothing is odd. Both Jiraiya and Naruto are stunned at how much food Goku just ate. Naruto breaks the silence and says _"Goku, how the hell can you eat that much and not be the size of a blimp"_ Goku replies _"What can I say, I love to eat" _He giggles. _"Also because I am a Saiyan I have an extremely high metabolism, and if I don't eat I can't keep my strength up"_ said Goku, Jiraiya nods and asks _"You keep talking about this Sayian thing, what exactly is it?" _Goku looks at the two interested faces; he says _"Ill keep it as short as possible, the saiyans are a warrior race, that existed and evolved to fight, when I was a child my entire race was annihilated by a galactic tyrant named Freeza. He blew up my home planet along with the entire race, the only ones who survived were myself, the saiyan prince Vegeta, and a few others that were off planet at the time… I won't go into details about that just yet. But I will tell you some of our traits, are bodies are designed to fight, so conventional such as knives and explosives don't affect us, also we have tails {goku unwraps his tail from around his waist, Naruto and Jiraiya look in awe when goku moves his tail around}. Our tails grant us the power to transform in to a giant ape on the full moon, but don't fret that wont happen because I have complete control over it. Also when we recover from the brink of death, we become twice as strong as before, oh yea and we retain our youthfulness until we die; so that we can fight longer" _Goku explained. Naruto looks at him with a sense of familiarity, while Jiraiya's mouth is just wide open. Naruto begins to yell _"That's awesome, I want a tail; there is so much I could do with that"_ Goku looks at him in surprise, because no one had ever said that to him and the same time he couldn't help but chuckle. _"Umm, Goku when we go back I recommend you keep that tail hidden or else someone might attack you or something similar" _Jiraiya noted. _"Well from what ive sensed so far no one comes even near my abilities, but I was planning on doing that any ways" _said Goku.

Back on earth, Tsunade and Shizune are exiting a gambling house when they are approached by a man with a white ponytail and round glasses. The man gets their attention _"Excuse me Lady Tsunade, my master would like to speak with you" _Tsunade glares at the man and states _"I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave before you get hurt"_ the man replies _"Im sorry where are my manners, my name is Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru would like to speak with you". _Tsunade puts here foot down and the ground underneath it begins to crack, _"What the hell does that snake want with me"_ she said enraged. Kabuto intimidated by her presence says _"Lord Orochimaru would like you to heal his arms, they have been injured in such a way that he can no longer use them. In return for healing them he will resurrect your beloved and your younger brother"_. Tsunade's eyes open wide Kabuto continues _"You have one week to make your decision"_ then he up and leaves. Shizune looks concerned at Tsunade. They both say nothing and start walking…

At the lookout, _"So Naruto and Jiraiya you guys ready to go?" _stated Goku with a smile. The two of them nod and grab on to Goku's shoulder, _"See you later Dende"_ said Goku as they faze out.

Back on earth, Tsunade and Shizune are about to walk in to a restaurant when suddenly Goku, Jiraiya, and Naruto appear out of thin air in front of them. This makes Shizune fall on her behind, Tsunade is also slightly startled, while Naruto and Jiraiya are bent over about to puke. Goku looks Tsunade in the eyes and says _"Hey there"_ in a cheerful manner. Shizune stood up and looked at the strange man with an orange gi and spikey black hair with interest. After a moment Jiraiya recovers and says _"Hey there Tsunade, long time no see"_. Tsunade looks at him and she is pissed; she goes and tries to punch Jiraiya but the fist is caught by Goku. Who at this moment went from his cheerful self to warrior, _"If you try to hurt my friends I will show no mercy"_ said Goku with presence. Both Naruto and Shizune had the fear of god put into them because of the way Goku said that. Jiraiya was also quite surprised to see the sudden attitude change but what was more surprising was the fact that he cause Tsunade's punch with ease. _"Goku, I know it may not seem like it but she is an ally"_ said Jiraiya. Goku responds _"I know, I searched her feelings, but the first thing that came up was rage, so I searched deeper and found the heart of a strong caring person. But man I have to say she packs quite a punch" _Goku giggled. Naruto was relieved to see Goku back to is childish self, Shizune is just looking at him thinking, I can't read this guy. _"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners; my name is Goku nice to meet you both"_ he said with a smile. Tsunade on the other hand was not so happy; she thought to herself how could this guy catch my punch with such ease, it's impossible. She turns to Jiraiya and says _"Who the hell is this guy Jiraiya! "Well nice to see you to Tsunade"_ said Jiraiya with a bit of sass in his voice. _"Well to keep it simple he is here to train Naruto and his friends, now that's out of the way. Why don't the five of us go inside and have a drink and some food" _said Jiraiya with a slightly perverted grin. Goku was not paying much attention to what Jiraiya was saying until he heard the word food, in that moment his eyes lit up like a fire.

Inside the restaurant the 5 of them sit down and order, _"Hey Jiraiya if you like I can explain everything to them with my memory transfer"_ said Goku. Jiraiya looks at him and nods, _"Now Miss Tsunade I am going to transfer my memories of what happened between me and Jiraiya with you {she looks at him and thinks it's a joke, so she plays along}. Goku touches her head and suddenly all the memories of what happened from the moment Goku and Jiraiya met to when they left the look out. Tsunade now understanding what goku is, says "Im sorry Goku, I did not know who you were and I was angry that you could block my punch. Now I understand and im glad you are on our side" _Goku looks and smiles at her while he is stuffing his face. While Goku is eating the conversation between Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya is taking place; Naruto had challenged Tsunade because she was making fun of his dream of being hokage. Goku finished his food, and to his surprise Shizune and Tsunade looked at him in shock. They all went outside for the fight; the fight ensued and Tsunade made the bet with Naruto that if could master the Rasengan in one week she would give him the first hokage's necklace.

Naruto went off to train on his own, while Tsunade went gambling, Goku on the other hand went to go talk to Jiraiya. _"Hey Jiraiya, I was hoping you could teach me the basics about chakra; from what I have learned from Dende is that you combined your physical energy with your spiritual energy." _Said Goku. Jiraiya replies _"I see you understand how it works but to create it is a difficult task, we were born with it. So I don't think it would be worth my time.." _Goku looks at him with his head down, but a second later he had got an idea. _"Jiraiya, if you agree to help me, I will show you one of my most powerful moves" _stated Goku. Jiraiya's interest was peaked, he turns to Goku and says _"Hmm, alright then but I need to see it to believe it."_ Goku replies _"Ok, what do you want me to break", _Jiraiya jokingly points at the castle on top of the hill. Goku get in to position _"Ka.. Me..Ha.. Me.. {Jiraiya feels a large upsurge in power, he looks at goku's hands and sees a blue ball starting to form} HAAAA, Goku yells as the blue energy wave is released and blows up the castle and part of the hill with ease"_. Goku giggles and says _"Whoops, I might have overdone it a little"_, Jiraiya, stunned at what he just witnessed turns to Goku and yells _"You FOOL!, that castle was a historic monument"_ Goku replies defensively _"But you said to.."_ Jiraiya puts his hand on his head and says _"Well, I should have known better than to underestimate you"_ Goku scratches the back of his head and smiles. Elsewhere Naruto felt the upsurge in energy, he knew that it was Goku's so he turns and sees a blue beam fly across the sky and blow up the castle. Naruto stares for a second but then gets back to training. Tsunade who was playing the slots also felt the sudden upsurge in energy, she nods to Shizune and they both go outside and on their way to the source they see a blue beam fly across the sky and blow up the castle. Tsunade looking very concerned runs at full speed only to find Goku and Jiraiya. Tsunade about to explode yells _"What the hell just happened, I felt this large upsurge in energy and then I see a blue beam blow up the castle"_. Jiraiya and Goku both turn and look at her like they a just been hit by a wall; Jiraiya speaks up and says _"Well you see, Goku asked if I could teach him about chakra, I refused because it would take too long since he is a ki user {Shizune's eyes open in shock, and thinks but that's impossible there has not been a ki user for over a thousand years}, so he offered to show me one of his most powerful attacks, and I jokingly said to hit the castle." _Tsunade's anger was replaced with interest _"So tell me Goku, how did you manage to do that when you don't have any more power than Naruto" _Goku responded _"Well that's where you are wrong, right now im trying my best to conceal my power by suppressing it and using weighted clothing"_. Tsunade did quite believe him so she asks _"How much weight are you wearing at this moment" _Goku thinks for a second and replies "About 40 tons {Shizune's jaw drops in disbelief, and Tsunade looks at him as if he is bluffing}, if you don't believe me try and pick me up" She walks over to him and at first she tries only using one hand, but then she realized she couldn't. She then goes in with two hands, and he still doesn't even budge, she then powers up her strength to maximum and she get him on to the balls of his feet but no further. _"See, I told you that I am heavy" _Goku giggled, Shizune shocked to see that her master one of the strongest in the world could no pick him up. _"So tell me Goku how do you have that much weight on but it seems like you are wearing nothing" _asked Tsunade. Goku replies _"Well you see my clothing is specially made for me, I can adjust the weight by adding or removing energy from it. If I were to say turn it off right now, my power level would likely get me noticed by everyone, even though I am suppressing it. Jiraiya tells me you are an expert doctor, so if you want to examine my coils I think you call it. Then you are more than welcome to". _Tsunade walks over to Goku and puts her hands on his chest; in that moment she could part of his true power, it overwhelms here senses and she has to take a step back. She walks back forward and refocuses only to find that is main coil is not a coil anymore but a solid cylinder of raw power, she looks and sees that there are multiple cylinders throughout his body, one in each bicep, one in each quad, and once in each shin. She studders _"Impossible!, you have seven energy cylinders {Jiraiya and Shizune looking confused by what she is saying}" _Goku responds _"Well you are partially correct, the large central one is what everyone has, I had to create more to store all my energy, but even now there is still a decent amount of energy flowing throughout my entire body". _The two were still confused, Tsunade says_ "Let me explain it simply, you two know how everyone has a chakra coil right {they nod}. Well Goku here has so much power that instead he has what can only be described has a chakra cylinder, not only that but he had to create six extra cylinders to store it"_. Both Jiraiya and Shizune were shock and baffled at what the medic had to say.

[Time Skip] After the "exam" Goku went off to explore. The events that transpired where the same as the normal story line. Up until Naruto had hit Kabuto with the rasengan and lie on the ground with Tsunade hanging over him, with his life slowly fading away. Goku had sensed a fight transpiring between the others, but decided not to interfere as per his promise to Dende. But then Goku suddenly noticed Naruto's energy starting to fade, he instantly used instant transmission and appeared in front of a dying Naruto. Goku looking around to see kabuto lying on the ground in bad shape, the same went for Jiraiya. Orochimaru on the other hand was still in decent shape. _"Where the hell have you been, I thought you were an ally" _said Tsunade in angry tears. _"Im sorry, ill explain later but first I am going to save Naruto {tsunade thinking that's impossible he chakra network has been severed along with the nerves and muscles around his heart}" _said Goku with determination. He pushes her aside and begins to transfer his energy to Naruto; because Goku's energy is so powerful it instantly begins to fix all the dangerous damage, and Naruto begins to regain consciousness. _"Hey Goku it took you long enough to arrive"_ Naruto grinned. In that moment Naruto's hand went for Tsunade's chest and grabs the necklace and says _"I told you I would.."_. Tsunade opens her eyes to see that Naruto is alive. Meanwhile Orochimaru thinks I can't let this boy live, and he races forward to go in for the kill. The sword come from his mouth and right as he is about to pass Goku and stab Naruto, he gets a skull crushing punch to the head that sends him flying back. Orochimaru thinking, what was that it was so fast and powerful, He looks up to see Goku standing in front of Naruto. Goku looks at Orochimaru with a powerful glare and says _"I suggest you leave right now before I get serious. Those who threaten my friends will not receive mercy"_. Orochimaru doesn't see this guy as a threat and says _"Your no threat to me, I am one of the Sannin. I can be bothered with the likes of you, now get out of my way or I will kill you to"_. His head flys forward with the sword extended, Goku releases a burst of energy and sends the head the other way. Goku now standing there with a powerful aura around him looks at Orochimaru and says _"Last warning, or ill eradicate you from existence". _Orochimaru sees goku's aura and thinks yes this is the power I need, I will mark him. Orochimaru puts away the sword and reveals what can be described only has fangs. Orochimaru's head flies forward toward Goku's neck a blinding speed, Tsunade yell "Goku look out!" but Goku knew what Orochimaru was going to do the whole time. As the head approach and was going to bite down on his neck Goku let out a concentrated amound of energy and vaporized the fangs, this also sent a burned head flying far away. Orochimaru shocked at what just happened realized he would have to come up with a better strategy. He then takes Kabuto and leaves not without saying _"I don't know who you are but your body will become mine"_ Orochmaru hissed. Goku just stared at him with piercing eyes, after he sensed that they were far enough away he grabbed Jiraiya and Shizune and brought them over to Tsunade, who was finishing healing Naruto. Goku transfers energy to Tsunade who was low on chakra; her power went into overdrive when goku gave her his energy and she could practically instantly heal the three of them. Moments later Naruto sat up and said _"Goku that was awesome, when he was about to stab me you instantly punched him in the head, it looked like his head caved in. Oh and when he came back again you were able to deflect him without even moving a muscle."_ Goku was pleased to see Naruto was back to his old self. Jiraiya and Shizune sat up as well and smiled, Tsunade looked in a serious demeanor and stated _"I have decided that I will become the fifth hokage" _they all looked at her with contempt. Goku on the other hand had no clue what was going on, _"Well if that's that, then let us return to the leaf village" _said Jiraiya. _"Well then we might as will go in style_,_ everyone grab my shoulder_"said Goku with joy, Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade grabbed without hesitation. Shizune followed shortly after. Goku puts the two fingers on his forehead and visualizes the main gate of the leaf village, they all start to dematerialize and not a moment later they all appear out of nowhere in front of Izumo and Kotetsu. The look on their faces is priceless when they see Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune appear out of thin air. Meanwhile all of them were about to hurl, _"You could have warned us Goku, jeez" _said Tsunade.Goku giggled, but then he noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu were staring at him with suspicion. This was due to the fact that they had never seen him before and he was not wearing a leaf headband, Tsunade tells them _"Don't worry he is with us, he is going to be a private trainer for Naruto and his friends"_. _"Now Shizune and I are going to get settled in, the three of you are to meet up with Kakashi and tell him then plan"_ continued Tsunade. _"Wait granny, you need to heal Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke!" _yelled Naruto, Goku turns to him and says _"Naruto, I can heal them don't worry; Jiraiya you don't need to come, I will find you later"_. Jiraiya nods and walks off, _"Hey Naruto get on my back" _said Goku. Naruto gets on his back but doesn't know why, the next second Goku takes off flying at super speed to everyone's surprise. Goku flies through the hospital window and lands in front of Kakashi, who at the time was reading his book. He looks up to see a muscular man in orange training clothes with a shocked Naruto on his back. After a few moments Naruto comes to and says _"Hey, Kakashi Sensei, we found granny Tsunade and brought her back to the village; Oh yea this is Goku he is going to be training us. {kakashi looks at goku with interest} Also he is going to heal you and Sasuke"_. Goku walks over to Kakashi and pulls out a senzu bean and says _"Here eat this, it will make you feel better {kakashi looks at the bean with disbelief but takes it anyway}"_. Kakashi swallows the bean and his eyes open wide to the fact that all his injuries are healed and his energy is fully restored, he looks at Goku and says _"What was that you just gave me?"_ Goku smiles and reples _"Its called a senzu bean, it heals all injuries and restores your energy back to 100%."_ Kakashi just looks at him smiles and says _"Thanks"_. With his energy restored he notices something odd about Goku's chakra, he asks _"Hey Goku, I can't help but notice you have very odd chakra" _Goku replies _"Well I don't actually have any chakra, that's because I am a Ki user {kakashi's eyes open ever wider and thinks, that's impossible no one has been able to use Ki in thousands of years}. I see you find what I am saying hard to believe so I will show you my memories of everything that happened since I met Naruto and Jiraiya". _Goku puts his hand on Kakashi's forehead and Images of everything that happened from the Moment he met Naruto to when they arrived in the hospital room. After Kakashi looks at him and says nothing but just nods in understanding. _"Now that that is out of the way, I want to see all of your skills; Naruto get Sakura and head out to a place where we can train. I will heal Sasuke and then take him and Kakashi with me" _said Goku with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Leaf village

Goku walks over to a sleeping Sasuke and puts a senzu bean in his mouth, he eats it and instantly wakes up fully charged and ready to go. He looks up to see Kakashi and Goku standing over him. _"Hi there, my name is Goku I have healed all your injuries and restored your energy" _said Goku cheerfully. But then he notices that Sasuke has a deep seated hatred with in him, and his look goes from happy to serious. Kakashi picks up on the sudden change in Goku's demeanor he pulls Goku aside and asks _"Hey Goku what is the matter?" _Goku replies _"I didn't notice it at first but now that he is a wake I can sense a deep hatred with in him, I also sense an imbalance with in his energy. It has a similar signature as that Orochimaru fellow…{Kakashi looks at goku surprised that he could tell all that with only his senses}" _Goku walks up to Sasuke and finds the source of the imbalance. Sasuke looks at him with the intent to attack; _"I would not do that if I were you; I see that you have this mark on your neck. Based on what I can tell it sends evil energy into you. I have also concluded that you guys cannot remove it, well then I guess I will get rid of it {kakashi looks at him with shock that he could figure all that out so quickly}"_ said Goku. Goku puts his hand on the curse mark and draws out the evil energy into the palm of his hand. The mark disappears off of Sasuke and Goku uses his energy to destroy the evil curse mark energy. Kakashi looks in amazement and disbelief at what Goku had just done. No one has ever been able to remove that curse mark before and Goku just did it in seconds. He mutters _"Gggoku, how did you just do that? No one has ever been able to remove Orochimaru's curse mark before"_ goku replies _"It's not that complicated I simply removed all of the negative energy from Sasuke's body that was induced by the mark and drew it in to the palm of my hand. This I canceled out the negative with my power and that's about it". _Kakashi looks at him surprised but not surprised at the same time, Goku's answer was simple and perfectly logical. Goku turns back to Sasuke and notices that the blood lust had vanished but the hatred was still there. Sasuke looks at Goku and says _"Umm, thanks but who the heck are you"_ Goku replies _"I am going to be training your squad, along with three others; now the three of us are going to meet up with Naruto and Sakura. So both of you grab on to my shoulder and will go"_. Kakashi doesn't hesitate while a suspicious Sasuke also does. Goku puts his finger on his forehead and finds Naruto's energy signature, they start to dematerialize and instantly reappear in front of Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi and Sasuke bend over about to throw up while Sakura has a life scared out of her, and Naruto just laughs at the three of them. Kakashi and Sasuke asks _"What the hell just happened!" _Goku giggles and says _"It's a technique called instant transmission, you focus on a person's energy signature and then dematerialize in and travel at the speed of light_" with his finger up. Kakashi thinks to himself, this is just like his Jutsu; Sasuke was also impressed but just hid it with in. _"Now then the reason I have asked you to come here is to see where you are at, so this is how it will go; all four of you will attack me at the same time, come at me with everything you've got." _Said goku with a large grin, Kakashi was confused but then he remembered what Goku had shown him.

Goku went into his fighting stance and said _"Begin",_ Naruto made a hundred shadows clones and _charged_ right at him. Goku smiled and took them all out with one fast swoop, Sasuke then went at him with chidori and his sharingan; Goku looked at the technique and though; I see he turned his hand into lightning what a powerful technique and what interesting eyes. As Sasuke was about to hit him he created an after image which Sasuke when right through, he looked around only to find him behind Sakura. Naruto yells _"Sakura behind you" _she turns around a punches him square in the stomach. This does nothing but hurt Sakura's hand, she says _"oww, I felt like I just punched a metal wall"._ Kakashi had used earth style to hid himself underground, as he is emerges from underground to uppercut Goku, Goku flies into the air. Sakura and Sasuke look at him with shock. Then Kakashi and his team create a plan while Goku is still in the air. The four of them surround him and each throw a kunai at him, Goku catches them all without even moving a muscle. He hold the four kunai between his fingers and then breaks them all to everyone's surprise. Kakashi then makes the signal and they all throw shuriken at him, while initially not that many Naruto and Kakashi then use the shuriken shadow clone technique and create several hundred of them. This surprised Goku and rather than dodge them all he let out a large burst of energy and vaporized them all, this caught all but Naruto off guard. Goku lands on the ground but notices that the rocks under him have energy. _"Now Naruto" _yelled Sasuke as all the rocks transformed into Naruto and they all start to punch him. Goku smiles and defeats the clones he says _"I am impressed, you used the shuriken as a distraction for Naruto to disguise himself as rocks, but now it is my turn"_, as he said that Kasashi reveals his sharingan, Goku looks into his eye and is caught in a genjutsu. Kakashi goes in for the attack but suddenly Goku disappears and reappears right behind him with his hand around his neck. _"Kakashi mumbles, but how did you know"_ goku replies _"Well the moment I looked in to that eye I felt something was odd, I could tell it was an illusion so I simply focused on your energy and let that be my guide"_. Kakashi was extremely impressed with Goku's ability he asks another question _"could you show me your Kekkei Genkai?"_ Goku looked and thought to himself; what was that again, oh yea a blood line trait. He responded _"Well I guess so, but this stays between us for now got it", _Naruto smiled because he knew what was going to happen but Sakura and Sasuke were confused. Goku walk a small distance away and says _"Now guys I recommend you brace yourself {Naruto was ready, Kakashi also braced, Sakura went along, and Sasuke who was being cocky did nothing}." _Goku's eyebrows narrow and begins _"AHHHHHH! {A large wind starts blowing from goku as his power skyrockets}, GAHHHHHH! {The ground starts shaking and the dirt starts floating upward, UHHH, UHHHH, UHHHHH! {Goku's hair stands up and starts turning gold along with his eyebrows, his eyes also change from black to turquoise. Lighting starts to come off of him and an even more powerful blast of wind comes off. This knocks Sasuke and Sakura down} RUAHHHHHHHHH! {with a final push a crater forms underneath him and he transforms in to a super saiyan}"_ After the initial light dies down, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke look up to see Goku's golden hair along with his flaming aura. They are shocked to see how much "chakra" he is emitting, his golden aura dies down and he walks over and says in a deeper tone _"This is my ability, I am able to transform in to a Super Saiyan; this ability boosts my base speed, strength, endurance, reaction time etc… by a multiplier of 50. I also look a lot like Naruto {he giggled}"_ Goku powers down exhales and smiles.

Elsewhere in the village, Jiraiya noticed the huge power surge and just smiled. Tsunade felt the large and sudden power up as well as the ground shake, she knew it was Goku. The rest of the village could feel the immense power as well, the anbu mobilized to find the source as well as Naruto's friends. Within minutes a squad of anbu and the other jonin as well as Naruto's friends were at the training ground; they saw Goku standing in a crater as well as Sasuke and Sakura on the ground, and Naruto and Kakashi up against a tree. Goku standing there scratching his head and said _"Oops, I guess I over did it a little, normally I would just instantly transform but I wanted to show you how it happens" _in a cheerful manner. Moments later the anbu surrounded Goku and began to interrogate him _"Who are you, why are you here"_, Kakashi walks up to them and says _"Hey guys, he is the one who helped bring Lady Tsunade back, he a special trainer". _Moments later Tsunade arrives and says _"Stand down, he is an ally of the leaf and what Kakashi said is also true. Now Goku you shouldn't power up like that without telling me and epically since you just got here; Now I did the paper work and you are now officially a part of the leaf village; here is you headband. Your status is an elite trainer as well as a sensory specialist. Also if there is a special place you want to stay just say so {Goku looked at Naruto and smiled}"_. Goku responds _"Thank you, I would like to stay with Naruto if that is alright and would it be possible to be paid with food?"_. She looks and says _"That's fine, but we will need to come to an arrangement about the food"_, Goku couldn't help but giggle. _"Now then, I want Teams Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi to come here at once" _yelled Tsunade. The students along with their sensei's all gathered around her, _"Now then I assume you all felt that power no {they all nodded}, well this here is Goku, he will be giving you eleven all specialized training. Kakashi and Guy will also be joining them. Now everyone else is dismissed"_ everyone leaves except the 13. _"Hi there, my name is Goku nice to meet you all {he looks around and senses a lot of potential among them}, I one week we will be going to do a special three earth day training program. This training will be the hardest and most likely painful training you have ever had, but the reward for your hard work will a power you never even dreamed of. When we are done I can honestly say that you will be more powerful than everyone on the planet as well as the tailed beasts. Everyone's eyes open wide including Guy, Kakashi, and Tsunade; now those who do not wish to partake can leave now {no one moves but Goku notices the excitement building}, well ok then"_ Goku smiled. _"Now during this week I will be battling each of your teams that includes you teachers. It will be a four on one match where anything goes. This is for me to get a sense of your strengths and weaknesses, as well as seeing your team work. I have already sparred with team Kakashi, who ever would like to go tomorrow just says so"_ Goku is interrupted by Guy who yells _"Team guy will, this shall be a great way to show the power of those in the springtime of their youth!"_. Goku couldn't help but laugh and he could tell that Guy and his miniclone were very good at martial arts. _"Well that settles that, tomorrow morning we will fight, but for now lets get something to eat I'm starving…. Oh Naruto is there anywhere good to eat here?"_ Said goku as his stomach growled, Naruto's eyes lit up as he knew that he had to take Goku to Ichiraku's. _"I know the best place, Ichiraku Ramen"_ He said with a large grin, _"Ok then, team Kakashi dinner is on me tonight, now how would you like to get there? Instant transmission, flying, or just walking?"_ said goku. They looked at each other and unanimously said "_Walking"_, Goku laughed while the other teams looked with confusion but just brushed it off and walked away.

One the way to Ichiraku's Kakashi asks Goku _"Hey Goku how do you keep your power so well hidden", _Goku replies _"Simple you see my clothing is weighted, I can change the weight by how much energy I put into it. Right now I have it set to about 40 tons.. {In that moment everyone turned around in shock}"_. Kakashi is speechless, he regains his nerve and says _"You can move that fast even with that much weight on {goku nods}"_, Goku retorts "I am surpressing my energy to the best of my ability but even then I need the weight or else everyone would know where I am". _"Also do you guys keep records of everyones abilities?"_ asked Goku, _"Yes we do, you are going to have to ask lady Tsunade for them but im sure it won't be a problem" _said Kakashi. Soon after the all arrive at the ramen shop, they sit down and Goku asks Naruto _"Hey Naruto, what should I get and how much since you know how much I can eat"_, Naruto replies _"The pork miso ramen is really good, I usually eat about five bowls but im not sure about you, I would say start out with five as well."_ They all order their food, and not long after Goku and Naruto get their five bowls; Naruto starts eating fairly fast while Goku is inhaling the food so fast that by the time Naruto is done with one bowl Goku has already finished five and has order five more. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stare in awe and slight disgust at how fast and how much Goku is eating. _"I never thought that the day would come that someone could out eat Naruto"_ said Kakashi. After half an hour Goku had eaten nearly 35 bowls of ramen, _"Ahhh that was delicious, never in my travels have I had such good ramen_" Goku smiled. Goku paid for the food and Sakura and Sasuke went home, _"Naruto, I have to stop by Tsunade to get the files, ill see you at your place later"_ said Goku. The students had left and as Goku was about to leave Kakashi asks him _"Hey Goku, I have a favor to ask {he nods ok}, well you see a friend of mine also has that same mark as Sasuke had, would it be possible for you to remove it?"_. _"Well sure I don't see why not, if you want we can go right now; get on my back and we will fly there"_ said Goku cheerfully. Kakashi is reluctant to get on but does it anyway, he leads Goku to Anko's house and within seconds they arrive. Kakashi knocks on the door only for her to yell _"Who the hell is there?_", _"Its Kakashi, Anko, I have someone here that can help you out"_. She opens the door to find Kakashi standing next to Goku who she finds funny looking, she says _"Who is this clown {goku thinks to himself, she is the reincarnation of vegeta}"_. _"Hi there, my name is Goku, Kakashi asked me to remove curse mark from you"_ said Goku, Her eyes open in disbelief, she thinks to herself; that's impossible no one but Orochimaru can remove the mark. _"I see you don't believe him, I saw him do it first hand to Sasuke"_ said Kakashi. She invites them in; she sits down and pulls her shirt back to reveal the mark. Goku looks at it and thinks, hmm it's the same one. _"Are you ready"_ asked Goku, Anko nods and Goku puts his hand on the mark and begins to draw out the evil energy, after about a minute the curse mark disappears and the evil energy is in the palm of Goku's hand. Anko turns back to see it, and moments later Goku destroys it with his energy just like he did Sasuke. Anko puts her hand on her shoulder and feels that it is gone, she turns to him smiles and gives him a hug; this shocks Kakashi because she has never seen her so happy. She asks _"Goku, how did you do it? No one in the village was able to remove it" _He replies _"Well, you see I have the ability to take or give energy, so when I first saw Sasuke I noticed that he had an evil energy with in him similar to Orochimaru, so all I did was extract it and destroy the evil energy". _She looked at him with nothing to say but thank you. "_Well then im off, it was nice to meet you Anko" _said Goku, he then puts his fingers on his forehead and vanishes. Anko turn to Kakashi in confusion and asks_ "What just happened, where did he go?", _Kakashi reples _"He has a teleportation technique similar to the Fourth"_. She has nothing to say but just nods in accordance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In lady Tsunade's office, she is about to get to leave when out of nowhere Goku materializes in front of her face. She is caught off guard and because of her short temper she decks Goku in the face, this sends him flying through the wall because he was also caught off guard. He gets up and flies back toward her; she looks at him and sees that he doesn't even have a scratch on his face even though he was just sent through a wall. _"Sorry for popping up in front of you like that"_ Goku smiled, she looks at him putting her hand on her head and asks _"Yes Goku, what can I do for you? I hope you know that it is late and I'm on my way out…"_ Goku replies _"Im sorry, but this of importance. I was told by Kakashi that all the ninjas have a file on them with all of their skills; would it be possible for me to look at the 13 that I have selected?_" he asked. She looks at him sighs and says _"Fine, but normally this would not be allowed; but since you are an important asset and I am sure that this intel will remain secret I can give you the files {she hands him the files while giving him a death glare if the data is leaked}_". _"Thanks, this will make my individual trainings more useful_" Goku smiled, Goku then dematerializes and transports to Naruto's house. Naruto is in his house getting ready to go to bed when Goku rematerializes in front of his face, Goku smiles and asks _"Hey Naruto, what happened to the one who looks exactly like Guy?_" Naruto turns and explains what happened at the chunin exams as well as how Lee tries his hardest to become a ninja who cannot use genjutsu or ninjutsu. Goku's eyes open in admiration and respect, he thinks to himself; I think that this kid whom Naruto is talking about could be a Ki user, he has an excellent background in martial arts. I also noticed that he has a powerful Ki hidden with in him. He responds to Naruto _"I think I know why your friend Lee cannot use gen or ninjutsu, I think he is a Ki user but he doesn't know it yet. There is also the fact that no one can teach him how to use Ki; so I'm going to visit your friend in the hospital and give him what I gave Kakashi and Sasuke…_" Naruto looks at Goku with joy when he dematerializes again. In the hospital Tsunade is breaking the news to Lee and Guy who are both in tears by what she had told them. The tears are interrupted when Goku appears out of thin air catching the three of them off guard. Goku notices the sadness in the air to which he asks _"What's the matter? {Tsunade explains the situation about lee to Goku, who looks sad for a second but has a sudden change of heart when he remembers he still has several senzu beans left}. Lee this may not look like much but it will heal all your injuries as well as restore your energy {tsunade looks indisbelief but guy pulls a complete 180 in his emotions}"_ Guy responds _"Anything to help me Lee get better"_, Goku gives Lee the bean; he begins to chew it and then he swallows {tsunade and guy look at lee anxiously when..}. There is a sudden change in Lee, he clenches his fists and moves his legs when suddenly he jumps out of bed with youthful passion; Goku can see the flames of springtime in Lee's eyes. Lee then begins vigorously begins to do squats at a super speed, Guy cant help but cry out _"_Lee", Lee cries out _"Guy Sensei"_ and they both jump into each other's arms. Tsunade looks at Lee like the impossible has just happened, she walks over to Lee and examines him only to find out that every injury is gone and he is back at full power. _"Goku, what was that you just gave him it instantly fixed all his problems. Never in my life have I seen such an item, if we had this we could…_" Goku interrupts and says _"No, I am the only one allowed to have these, I'm sorry I can't give you them because it will alter the future. Also the creator of them is a long time friend of mine and he says that only I am allowed to carry them_". Tsunade looks at him with disappointment but she understands and respects his wishes, Guy and Lee both jump on to Goku with tears of youthful passion, to which he just smiles and says _"Listen up, you better be ready tomorrow for our match"_. The two of them have fire in their eyes just itching to fight, Goku is over joyed to see how much passion they have. He says his goodbyes and teleports back to Naruto's house, only to find him sleeping. Goku reads the files about team Guy and then also goes to sleep.

The next day Goku wakes up early in the morning to go out and get some training in. He heads out to the training field just before the break of dawn; he decides to walk instead of fly so that he can take in the sights. On his way he notices two people already at the field and heads over there. He arrives to find Lee and Guy already training at an intense pace, he walks over and begins to speak _"Hey guys"_ he said with a smile. _"I see you had the same idea as me to get some training in first thing in the morning"_ said Goku, _"I am glad it is just the two of you here, I was reading your files and saw that you two are the leading martial arts specialists in the village and I would like to see your skills first hand before the team battle" _Goku said with excitement. Both Guy and Lee's eyes lit up with the burning passion of youth, as they both went in to their battle stances. But before Goku could say anymore the two of them went in for a jump kick yelling _"Dynamic Entry!"_, This caught Goku by surprise but he was fast enough to block Lee and dodge Guy. Goku says _"I know you two are holding back a significant amount, there is no need to worry about me I can take it. Also after the fight I will give both of you the medicine I gave Lee that will restore all lost energy and heal all wounds… Are you ready!"_ Guy turns to Lee, nods in accordance with the usage of their special technique. Guy goes first and says "The eight inner gates: First gate, gate of opening open! {goku notices an upsurge in guy's power as veins on his forehead thicken} The Second gate, gate of healing open! {his power surges up again and his skin begins to darken}. Third gate, gate of life open! Fourth gate, gate of pain open! Fifth Gate, gate of limit open! {at which point guy begins glowing green and his chakra explodes outward, goku knew they were holding back but this he thought was impossible}. Sixth gate, gate of view open!" a bright light surges from guy causing goku to shield his eyes, but he can still feel the immense power coming from guy. He thinks to himself: this technique is just like kaioken, the ground starts to shake and the earth around Guy begins to crack and fly upward. Lee does the same thing but he can only open up till the fifth gate. Goku looks at them with excitement and goes in to battle stance and says _"Alright lets do this!"_, Guy goes in first at lighting speed and lands a punch on Goku; though he blocked it Goku was surprised at the speed and power that Guy had attained. Lee comes low right after Guy kicking Goku in to the air, Lee undoes his bandages and sends them around Goku in preparation of the hidden lotus. Goku does not dodge because he wants to see what Lee is going to do, the bandages wrap around him and then Lee turns Goku upside down and begins to rotate a high speed. At which point Goku realizes that he needs to get out, he uses instant transmission at the last moment and teleports in front of the two as the dust clears. Without a moment of hesitation Guy speeds in and kick Goku with so much speed and power that Guy's leg was surrounded by fire as it launched Goku into the air. Guy practically teleports up to Goku and gets in to a stance which Lee recognizes as… _"Asa Kujaku!" _yells Guy as he sends fire balls at Goku. Goku was able to dodge them but was extremely impressed and surprised that someone could punch so fast that is creates a flaming pressure wave. Lee then comes in and yells _"Leaf hot wind! _As he kicks Goku in to the air spiraling about. Goku lands back on the ground and was surprised by the fact that Lee's attack hurt him. Goku looks toward the two smiles and says _"Kaioken! {Lee and Guy look in shock to see a flaming red aura surround Goku as his power skyrockets} Kaioken times 2, times 3, times 4, times 5, times 6… {Guy and Lee power down to the fact that Goku's power has just multiplied several times over} Kaioken times 20!" _at which point Goku's red aura creates a crater while Guy and Lee are trying not to be pushed back by the raw power. Goku then powers down and says _"Wow guys I am impressed by your skill, I could tell you were powerful but not this powerful"_ with a smile he gives Guy and Lee each a senzu bean _"Eat this, you will feel much better. I can tell that that technique puts some serious strain on your bodies. Also you said the eight inner gates no; what happens when the eighth gate is opened?"_ Lee eats the bean and is instantly reenergized and ready to go, Guy then also eats the bean and has he swallows he notices all his injuries are healed and his strength is restored then he yells out _"NOW THIS IS YOUTH!"_ Goku couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Guy calms down and then explains _"The eight inner gates technique allows the user to release the body's narutal power inhibitors_ and can only be used through a life time of hard training of the body and mind. When the eight gate is opened the user become in a sense immortal and his speed and power become immeasurable but the user dies shortly after it is opened. That is why this technique is considered forbidden, and should only be used to protect those whom you which to protect. Goku smiles, Guy then asks _"Goku what was the technique that you used? It looks similar to ours"_ Goku replies _"Ahh, its called Kaioken, it is a technique in which all of your base abilities and power are doubled for a split second. It has a similar effect as yours as it puts an incredible strain on the body and if one is not trained well enough the user will burn up and die {the two open their eyes in shock}. But if you train using the Kaioken then you can stay powered up without any of the negative side effects. Which allows you to then work on the multiplier as you just saw, I only went up to times twenty to show you but I can easily go to times 100. So you see it's like your technique but you can train with this one and only go further {Lee's eyes are filled with flames of passion and Guy is also amped up}." _

Elsewhere in the village Kakashi wakes up to the powerful feeling of Lee and Guy's eight gates technique; He figured that Goku would push Guy and Lee to use that, so he was not that concerned about it. On the other hand Neji was already awake making preparation for the battle that would ensue, when he was startled by the large amount of raw power that was suddenly unleased. He then realizes that it is Guy and Lee; he thinks to himself why would those two already be fighting and who could push Guy-sensei so far to use that technique. He then proceeded to take of a maximum speed towards Lee and Guy. Ten Ten was in the middle of preparing her ninja tool scrolls when she felt the ground shake, though she is not a sensory type she knew right away that it had to be Lee or Guy because she felt the same power during the chunin exams. She grabbed her stuff and headed out at top speed towards Lee and Guy. Ten Ten and Neji both arrived at the same time only to find Guy and Lee standing tired but with a smile on their face.

Goku walks over towards Lee and Guy and says _"It seems that the other two have arrived, I will test them individually then I will discuss my special training camp with the four of you"_, Goku then looks toward the edge of the training ground and says _"Ten Ten and Neji {the two look up in surprise that he knows their names} the both of you come here {the two of them walk over to goku}. It seems that I have woken you two up early hehehe; sorry about that but I wanted to see the true power of your teacher and friend here. Now then I am going to have a one on one battle with each of you". _Goku was smiling at them; _"So which one of you wants to go first?" _said Goku. The two looked at each other in agreement _"I will"_ said Neji, Goku looks at Neji nods smiles then gets into his fighting stance. _"Now Neji I want you to come at me with everything you have, don't hold back"_ said Goku, Neji nods and activates his byakugan; but what he sees causes him to sweat and gulp. He thinks to himself how is this possible, this guy has chakra cylinders throughout his body and but his chakra doesn't look like normal chakra it seems like it's only half of the composition of chakra. But how that's impossible, his entire network is full of raw power; but how does he keep it suppressed? Neji thought. Goku looks at him and says _"Alright then, lets go"_ Neji gets in to stance and yells _"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms, Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Two Palms!"_ Goku lets himself get hit but he realizes after the first strike that something was off, after the final attack he realizes that Neji just shut off the flow of his energy. _"Now then, its over, I have shut down all the majority of your chakra points and now you cant do anything"_ said Neji with pride. Ten Ten looked surprised but knew that there was nothing he could do, Lee and Guy on the other hand knew that this fight was far from over. _"What an awesome technique, to attack someone with such precision to be able to shut down their energy flow is an impressive feat indeed; if I can infer correctly your eyes have some sort of special ability to be able to see a person's energy network correct? {Neji was surprised that goku was able to figure out his attack so quickly} I realized that as soon as you activated your eyes and as soon as you saw my body you began to sweat hehehe. Well then it seems that I am in a pickle"_ said Goku with excitement. Goku thinking to himself: hmm, if I channel my power I might be able to force the closed points back open. He smiles at Neji and begins channeling his power _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH {neji looks at goku in shock has he channels his power}! AHHHHHH yahh! {goku lets out a giant energy pulse that causes the ground underneath him to crack}"_ Goku then smiles and gets back into fighting stance; everone one looked at him in shock at what happened. _"Umm, Goku what did you just do"_ said Neji, _"Well I knew your technique shut down my energy flow, so I just channeled my power and forced it back open"_ said Goku with one finger up. Guy looked at Goku with an impressed face, Lee was not to surprised either, Ten Ten on the other hand looked at him with a bit of fright thinking to herself; How is that possible no one is able to undo that technique. The fight then resumed and Goku continued to test Neji by throwing rocks at him which he countered with the rotation. This went on for a while until Neji was completely out of energy. _"Alright then, I have seen what you can do and I am impressed, you attack a person's soft tissue with pinpoint accuracy, and you rotation defense is another feat in an of it self. Good, this match is over, now Ten Ten its your turn"_ said Goku with a smile. She walked over to him nervously but he said _"Don't worry, this is just a test of your skills, I have read your file and I know that you are a weapons specialist"_ with a smile. This calmed her nerves a bit, Goku had his back turned to look a Neji and in that moment she threw a kunai at the back of his head. But to her surprise he caught it with two fingers without even turning around, he turn to her and said _"Nice move trying to catch me off guard with that surprise attack, your precision is remarkable but you lack throwing power {she was happy and sad at the same time}. Now with my training you can do this {he threw the kunai with such speed that it created a flaming sonic boom then with speed his caught it and returned a molten kunai to her}; oops I guess I put a little too much power behind it {goku giggle while scratching the back of his head}." _They all looked at Goku is shock and amazement at what just happened, Guy was impressed at the fact that Goku could catch the projectile at that speed only after just throwing it. _"Now then, I have seen all I need from you Ten Ten; all I wanted to know from you is how accurate you are." _Said Goku, Ten Ten looked at him with relief but also disappointment; _"There is no need to be down Ten Ten, I know for a fact once you are done with my training camp you will need to create your weapons out of a new material so they don't melt when you throw them hehe"_ said Goku with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. _"Guy I am impressed with the skills that your team has, and at the versatility of your team"_ said Goku with a grin, Guy replied with _"Ah, hahaha. Through hard work and the power of youth they shall prevail!"_ he said with passion. Goku looked at the wet faced Guy and couldn't help but chuckle. _"Well then that concludes this test, We depart Friday morning; Ill see you guys around, Oh before I forget here Guy, Lee, and Neji these are for you {he hands them each a senzu bean}"_ said Goku as he up and files toward Naruto house.

On his way back to Naruto's house Goku's stomach growls and his thinks to himself; looks like it is time for lunch. He land in town looking for a place to eat when he sees a sign for unlimited bbq; he heads in only to stumble upon team asuma. Shikamaru looks up to find Goku standing in the doorway, _"Hey guys, looks like you guys had the same idea hehe_" said Goku with joy. _"Well you see were not that hungry but Choji here saw the unlimited bbq so we had to stop in"_ said Shikamaru. _"Well I had the same idea, I was just out testing team Guy this morning.."_ said Goku but he was interrupted by Ino _"So that was you this morning, I was rudely awaking by a massive shock"_ she said with anger, _"Sorry about that but I wanted to see Guy and Lee's true power so I told them not to hold back"_ replied Goku, Asuma and Shikamaru's eyes widened because they knew what power he was talking about. _"Would you mind if I joined you, there is something I need to discuss with you all, don't worry ill pay for myself as since I do eat a lot"_ said Goku. Asuma thought to himself there is no way he could eat more than choji _"Don't worry about it, Ive got you covered this time" _said Asuma, _"Well ok then, I can't say no to food hehe"_ said Goku with joy. _"So what did you need to talk to us about"_ asked Asuma, _"Oh right, tomorrow I would like to test you and your team's skills in a four on one sparring match"_ said Goku eagerly. Ino and Choji looked at him like he was a fool for trying to take them on four on one, But Asuma and Shikamaru both knew that Goku was not one to be taken lightly. _"I have read all of your files and concluded that four on one would be the best option since you three have a special combination move that I would like to see; I also know that Shikamaru is a brilliant strategist, I did the same thing with team Kakashi. But team Guy on the other hand each has a team member with their own unique fighting style and I had to test them individually to see what they could do"_ said Goku with interest, Asuma thinks to himself; this guy comes off as a bit of a clown but when it comes to fighting he is a genius. _"Alright that's fine, we will meet you at the same training ground at say 9 am"_ said Asuma, _"Alright then, lets eat" _said Goku. An hour later the entire team Asuma was shocked by how much food Goku had just eaten, _"I didn't think it was possible for someone to out eat Choji but the amount you ate shouldn't even be possible. I was wrong not to believe you when you said that you ate a lot Goku"_ said Asuma. Goku just giggled as he said his goodbyes; hmm I should go a talk to Kabito Kai to see if we can use his planet for a demo, and I should also go see the others to see if they want to help me train these new kids, Goku thought to himself.

In Goku's mind _"Hey supreme Kai are you there?_ Said Goku, _"Hey Goku its been a while what can I do for you?_ Said Kai, _"Well you see im back on earth getting ready to trains a new set of special forces and was hoping to use your planet to show how Saiyans fight"_ said goku. _"Well I don't mind as long as you don't blow it up"_ said Kai, _"Hehe, don't worry we wont, I will be there Friday night" said goku._

Goku looks up at the mount hokage and thinks to himself; you know that last one looks quite similar to Naruto. He then teleports to the Tsunade's office, _"Damn it Goku what have I told you, can you use the door like a normal person"_ said Tsunade angrily, _"Sorry I forgot hehe, I came here to ask if I could go to other world to see if I my sons want to help me train the kids"_ said Goku _"Well, I guess if they are your family, im not sure what this other world is, im not going to ask so ill just trust you"_ Tsunade said. _"Thanks, also I have a question about one of the previous leaders"_ questioned Goku, _"Ok, which one?"_ asked Tsunade, _"Well wondering if you had a picture of the fourth one?"_ asked Goku, _"Um, sure here. His name was Minato Namikaze"_ said Tsunade. _"Wow, I wasn't so sure but before but now the resemblance is uncanny, Naruto looks just like him; is it possible that they are related?"_ Asked Goku, _"I think you should go"_ said Tsunade with an assertive tone. Goku took the hint and transmitted to the checkin station.

In Tsunade's thoughs; How could he know, does he know, No that's impossible; I guess it's not that big of a leap since he doesn't know any of the history here.

Goku then arrives at King Yemma's _"Hey Yemma it's been a long time I was just stopping by to see Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten"_ said Goku. _"Sure Goku that's not a problem I think that they are all at Grand Kai's place"_ said Yemma, _"Thanks Yemma see you later"_ said Goku. He then focuses on their signature and transmits to them.

The four of them were getting ready for the other world tournament when out of nowhere Goku pops up with his hand up _"Hey Guys its been a while"_. They look in disbelief to see Goku standing in front of them _"Hey dad" said Goten and Gohan, "Hey Goku"_ said Trunks, _"Well, Well Kakarot I was wondering when we would see you again"_ said Vegeta. _"Yeah, what are you doing here"_ said the other three, _"Sorry I haven't been able to visit but I have been busy with training at lord Beerus's place"_ said goku. Vegeta looks at him with slight jealousy _"What do you want Kakarot"_ said Vegeta, Goku looks at Vegeta and his eyes open _"Hey Vegeta I see that you grew your tail back does that mean you can go Super Saiyan 4 with out the blutz waves now? {Vegeta nods}. Oh that's right I was hoping that you four could help me train a new set of Earth's special forces?"_ said Goku. The four of them look at Goku in surprise Gohan asks _"Why is that needed, there hasn't been any problems for thousands of year. Why all of a sudden now?"_, _"Well you see its like this, Dende asked me a favor to train a group of kids to be earths defenders since there is this new power on earth and Dende fears that something bad will happen, since he nor I can intervene he wanted me to train these kids so that they can protect the earth"_ replied Goku. _"Well if it's like that then I don't see why not, I haven't trained anyone in a while and I would like to see how things are on earth now"_ said Gohan _"Were in too"_ said Trunks and Goten, _"Well you know me Kakarot I am always up for a challenge, I would also like to see this new power you speak of_" Said Vegeta eagerly. _"Alright guys, I will be back as soon as I talk to bulma"_. Said Goku has he transmits away.

Goku finds his way to Bulma who is working on some sort of project when out of nowhere Goku appears with his hand up _"Hey Bulma its been a while"_ said Goku to a surprised the angry Bulma. _"Well if it isn't Goku, do you know how long its been; you could have visited or a least called jeez"_ said Bulma with a temper, _"Sorry Bulma but ive been busy with guarding the universe as well as training with lord Beerus"_ said Goku, _"Ugh I can never stay mad at you, your only doing whats best for everyone, so why are you here?_" said Bulma, _"Well I was hoping you could make some capsules for me?"_ asked Goku. She looked at him _"Well of course I can what kind of question is that, what do you want in them?"_ She asked, _"Well I was hoping that you could creating a capsule that had a clothing rack with a set of Saiyan Armor, a set of my clothes, and I was hoping you could design some stealth stealth armor that can completely conceal a person's power level"_ asked Goku, she looked at him with interest _"Well the first two are easy since I already know how to make them, as for the third it will take me a few days but I can do it, are there any special design features that it needs?"_ she said. _"Hmm well now that you mention it, it should be as hard and elastic as the saiyan armor, it should be all black and have pockets for throwing stars and other weapons of a similar nature"_ asked Goku, she looked at him with a keen eye and asked _"Those are some interesting specs but it should be simple enough to make"_, _"Thanks a bunch Bulma, also before would it be possible to get fifteens sets of saiyan armor and fifteen sets of my clothing before the other one"_ asked Goku, she looks now curious as to why _"Sure, I have a ton of those since the boys are always destroying them. But before I give them to you why do you need so many"_ Bulma demanded. _"Well you see Dende asked me to train a new Earth's special forces so im taking Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta with me to help train them"_ said Goku with a smile. She nods then walk away. Five minutes later she returns with two capsules and gives them to Goku _"Here, is there anything else?"_ she asked. _"Now that you mention it, is there a way to put a gravity chamber into a capsule"_ Goku asked, _"Hmm well I guess its possible, I would take me till about Monday to complete"_ Bulma said, _"Alright cool, so to make sure it would be those three suits in a capsule and a separate capsule for the gravity room, I would also like fifteen of each of those. They are going to be a gift to my new students once they complete my camp hehe"_ said Goku. Bulma nodded, she said goodbye as Goku transmitted to Yemma's to ask about the other four.

_"Hey Yemma, im back"_ said Goku _"Hey Goku, back so soon"_ asked Yemma, _"I was hoping to ask a pretty big favor"_ Goku asked, _"Well depending on what it is I can see what I can do"_ said Yemma. _"Well I was hoping to take Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta back with me for 7 Earth days if that is possible, I know its been awhile for them to return to earth. But it's for a good cause, we are going to Train the new Earths Special forces"_ asked Goku. _"Well its been several thousand years since they died seeing how helpful they have been I guess I can do it, its going to take me a couple of hours to make the preparations, if you come back in a few hours you can take them down"_ said Yemma. _"Thanks a million Yemma I owe you one. Also when they go to earth would it be possible to make their halo's invisible so that it doesn't mess things up for the earthlings?_" Goku asked, Yemma just nodded. _"Alright then I'm off see you later Yemma"_. Yemma the summons speaks to the four telepathically _"You four have been approved to go to earth for one Earth week to help Goku train his new students, you have a couple of hours to make preparation to go to earth"_

Hours later… _"Hey Goku Yemma here, the four are ready to go"_, Goku hears the message then transmits to Yemma's domain to greet everyone _"Hey guys, I see you are ready to go, grab on to my shoulder and we will be off"_ said Goku, the four of them grab on to go who says goodbye to Yemma and the four of them disappear and reappear at the entrance of the leaf village. Its later in the evening at the leaf village and Kotetsu and Izumo are caught off guard when Goku appear with four other people. _"Heu Goku, who are these people_" Said the two of them, _"Don't worry guys they are with me, were going to see Tsunade"_. Kotetsu and Izumo nod, _"Whoa this place is interesting, im sensing a very strange energy here"_ said Gohan, _"Kakarot what is the place, its not quite how I remember earth I thought it would be more modern. I also sense the same odd energy here"_ said Vegeta. _"Ahh a thousand years ago there was a massive explosion that wiped out most of the technology on earth, the energy you are sensing is what the call chakra, it's a mix of ki and spiritual energy; it can do some pretty cool stuff ill have someone show you guys later"_ said Goku. The five of them start walking through the village toward Tsunade's office, when they walk toward Ichiraku _"Hey guys I don't know about you but I'm famished, this place has some really good food"_ said Goku, they all nod in agreement a head towards the ramen shop. The five of them enter the shop when Goku notices that Naruto is already eating there. _"Hey Naruto_" said Goku, Naruto turns around with a full mouth of ramen; he sees Goku and four guys behind him that have no head bands on them _"Hey Goku, who are these guys"_ said Naruto aggressively, _"Oh sorry, they are family and friends the two in orange are my sons Gohan and Goten, and the other two are my friends Vegeta and his son Trunks"_ Said Goku with a smile. _"Hi there I'm Gohan nice to meet you"_, _"Hey, Im Goten"_, _"Hi, I'm Trunks nice to meet you", "Come on let just eat"_ said Vegeta in his demeanor. _"Nice to meet you all im Naruto, Hey Goku what's up with that guy"_ said Naruto, _"Haha, that's Vegeta he comes off as arrogant and prideful but he's actually a real nice guy; Right Vegeta"_ Goku said _"Kakarot, the prince of all Saiyans will not be made out to be a clown like you"_ Said Vegeta, _"See what I mean, he is quite similar to your friend Sasuke in thinking he is better than everyone else, but that's not without reason. Before he and I met he was one of the strongest in the universe but then we met, and after a long time he admitted that I was better than him and now we are eternal rivals_" said Goku, Naruto smiled in understanding. _"Alright then we will have 100 bowls of ramen between the five of us to start off"_ said Goku with a big grin, Teuchi and Ayame's eyes widen, but they are not that surprised since Goku ordered, Naruto also looked up in surprise. After about an hour the five saiyans had eaten 150 bowls of ramen between the five of them, at the end of the meal Naruto looked at the five of them with a smile in seeing how much they liked it. _"Hey Kakarot, ill admit it this food is pretty damn good" _said Vegeta _"Hey dad, I bet the real reason you're here is for the food haha"_ said Gohan. Goku paid his expensive bill and looked at Naruto _"Hey were on our way to Tsunade's office, want to come with us?_" said Goku. _"Sure why not"_ said Naruto, the six of them walked to Tsunade's office, the go inside and knock on her door _"Who is it"_ said Tsunade _"It's Goku, I have a surprise for you"_ said Goku, _"Fine you may enter but do you know how late it is"_ she said. The door opens to reveal Goku with four other people and Naruto, she immediately stand up and yells _"Goku who the hell are these people and why have you brought them here"_ Tsunade said in a fearsome tone. Naruto has already backed up towards the wall, Vegeta interrupts her _"Is that how you great your guests woman"_ he said in an aggressive tone. Goku knows that this is going to get ugly, Naruto is backed way up outside the office door he thinks; oh man, this guy is going to make her blow her stack. _"What did you just say to me, do you know who I am"_ Tsunade yells as she breaks the desk. _"Vegeta cool it, she is the leader of the village"_ said Goku, _"What kind of moronic leader starts yelling at people she has just met Kakarot"_ said Vegeta, _"THAT does it {Tsunade goes to punch vegeta but stops and turns to Goku}; Wait who the hell is Kakarot"_ Tsunade said with confusion. _"Well you as you know I am not from around here, nor is Vegeta we are both Saiyans and Kakarot is my Saiyan name. While Goku is my earth name, everyone calls me Goku but him"_ said Goku, Tsunade just looks at him, she sits back down and says _"So who are you four"_, _"These are my friends and family, these are my sons Gohan and Goten "Nice to meet you Im gohan, and Im Goten" and this Vegeta and his son Trunks "Nice to meet you Im Trunks", Oh come on Vegeta give a proper introduction since you will be staying in the village" _said Goku. _"Fine, Hi, I am Vegeta its nice to meet you"_ he said, _"My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village"_ she said. _"Now then there is something I need to know, do you all have the same power as Goku here?_" Tsunade asked Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten all look at Goku _"She is talking about the Super Saiyan transformation"_ Goku said. They all nod in agreement. _"Well if that is the case I will need to see it for myself"_ Tsunade said, _"That's find but we will need to go to the roof or you may lose this office"_said Gohan. The six of them went up to the roof on the way goku said _"Guy, only go super saiyan, the people here are quite good at sensing energy and we don't want the whole world to know were here"_ said Goku, they all nod in agreement.

On the roof Naruto stands next to Tsunade, the Five of them each roll their ankle when suddenly Tsunade sense a sudden outburst in power and the five of them had the exact same colored hair and the turquoise eyes as well as the golden fiery aura around them. Each of their powers far surpasses my own Tsunade though to herself, Naruto could also feel each of their powers push on his chest. Within a minute a squad of Anbu came to Tsunade's side _"Lady Hokage is everything alright, we sensed a ginormous amout of chakra coming from you building out of nowhere"_ said the Anbu. _"Everything is fine here, they were just showing me something, your dismissed"_ Tsunade said. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta turn their head _"Someone is coming"_ the all said, and a moment later Kakashi appeared out of a puff of smoke, _"Hey there, I sensed five powerful chakras similar to Goku, {and to his surprise he sees four others with that unique gold hair and turquoise eyes} I assume these guys are with you Goku"_ said Kakashi, _"Yes, these two are my sons Gohan and Goten "Hi there nice to meet you, im Goten and im Gohan"_, the other two are Vegeta and his son Trunks, "Hi, is there something you want" said Vegeta. Don't mind him it's just his demeanor. "Hi there im Trunks nice to meet you" said trunks", _"Hi there the names Kakashi it is nice to meet you, so tell me Goku why are they here"_ said Kakashi _"Simple there hear to help me train you guys"_ said Goku with a smile. _"That's enough of that, you can stop now"_ said Tsunade; the five of them returned to their normal state. "_Tsunade, would it be possible to give them temporary headband so they can go about the village freely for the next week"_ asked Goku, _"Hmm I guess so, since they also need a place to sleep, as well as money. For the next week you four will help out around the village as well as go on missions, I will decide your teams tonight and tomorrow you will be working"_ Said Tsunade. _"Hey Kakashi, mind if Vegeta and Trunks here stay with you tonight?" _asked Goku, _"Sure that's fine, follow me you two" _said Kakashi, Vegeta and Trunks head off will Kakashi. _"Now then what are we going to do about Gohan and Goten"_ said Goku, _"First lets return to my office so we can discuss jobs"_ said Tsunade

Back in Tsunade's office _"Goku what jobs are best suited for each person?"_ Tsunade asked, _"I would make Vegeta a combat teacher since he is not the best at working with other and the fact that he does not like to hold back in a fight"_ said Goku, Gohan and Goten agreed. _"I know it may not seem like it but he is a good teacher but he will work his students hard, and as you know he does not tolerate insubordination or talking back"_ Goku continued. _"I am inclined to agree with you, so tomorrow he will begin teaching a special combat class"_ Tsunade said, _"Trunks and I work well with others but we can also teach math and science. Or if need be we can join a squad as look out since we can fly, we can also sense even the faintest of energies" _said Gohan. _"I see so you all have this sensing ability {they all nodded}, Alright then, Gohan tomorrow you will join team Kurenai" _said Tsunade, _"Oh I should mention that Goten and Trunks work especially well with each other since they grew up together" _Said Goku. _"Hmm interesting point, I that Goten should go with team Guy {Goku chuckled}"_ Tsunade said. _"Why are you laughing dad?"_ asked Goten _"Oh its nothing, im just going to say that Guy can be a little intense"_ Said Goku. Tsunade also let out a chuckle, _"As for Trunks I think he should be fine in team Asuma"_ Tsunade said. _"That settles that now as for sleeping, tonight Goten will stay with Naruto and Gohan can stay with me tonight"_ said Tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening, at Tsunade's house _"So Gohan tell me about life"_ Tsunade asked; _"Well, I guess the easiest way is to show you {tsunade looks at him puzzled}; my father taught me how to transmit thoughts through touch, so simply I can show you my mind and I could see yours if I wanted to. But that would be an invasion of your privacy and I am sure there are secretes since you are the village leader"_ Said Gohan. Gohan puts his hand on Tsunade's forehead and begins to show her his memories starting from when Goku's brother Raditz arrived on earth, and how Goku sacrificed himself. Then his training with Piccolo, next was when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on earth and the fight that followed; Next was his trip to Namek where he fought the Ginyu force and had his neck broken, but was saved when Goku had arrived to save him with a senzu bean. The fight broke out with Freeza and showed how Krillin was killed and then the first time Goku transformed. Next was the arrival of the Androids and how Vegeta showed his transformation; Then came Cell and how he trained in the hyperbolic time chamber to transform as well. Later was the fight with Cell and how he ascended but because he wanted to make Cell suffer he caused the death of his father; in the end he defeated Cell, afterwards Goten was born and Gohan went to highschool. At which point he meets Videl, and how he tries to fit in but at the same time wants to stop crime. Videl then finds out his identity and blackmails him into teaching her how to fly as well as compete in the world's martial arts tournament. Events in sue and then the Majin Buu fights take place. Next he frees the Z sword and trains with it, Goku appears and hangs out with him until the training is done. When he went to test the sword it broke and Old Kai appeared; His potential was unlocked and went down to fight Buu but was absorbed. After boo was defeated he had gotten married to Videl, finished his schooling and had a daughter named Pan. _"That pretty much sums up my life in a nutshell"_ Gohan giggled, Tsunade looks at him in awe to the fact that since a little child he was fighting. _"I see, you had a very different life than what I expected I can now also better comprehend the scale of the power that you guys possess"_ Tsunade said. Gohan nodded and smiled but was interrupted _"Hold on a minute, how can you all have aged so much but you don't look like your older than 25?"_ Tsunade asked with slight jealousy. _"Well Vegeta explained it to me, his words were "we saiyans evolved as a warrior race so we retain our youthfulness so we can fight longer" since I am half saiyan I do retain some of their abilities"_ explained Gohan. Tsunade stared with some jealousy, _"I see I have never heard of such a genetic trait, I thank you for giving me some insight into your life"_ said Tsunade, _"Haha, my wife and mom hate it because they aged at the normal human rate, and you are welcome."_ Said Gohan, to which Tsunade chuckled at which point they said their goodnights.

The early the next morning Goku and Goten went out to train; they were sparring when they were interrupted _"Double Dynamic Entry!"_ said Guy and Lee at the same time. Goku knew that it was them so he played along but Goten's senses had not adjusted to this new energy as well as the fact that the power levels were lower that he was used to; he was just barely able to block the powerful kick of Guy and was push back. _"What was that for"_ exclaimed Goten, _"Now I can see that you are truly full of youth! Hi there my name is Might Guy the hidden leafs noble green beast {he said with the smile and thumbs up}"_ said Guy with excitement. Goten looked at him thinking that he reminded him of Mr. Satan, but this guy had some serious power behind his kick. Goten turns to his father _"So this is the guy who's team I am joining for the time being?"_ question Goten. Goku nods and smiles at Goten, _"Hey Goku who is this with you and what is this about joining my team" _asked Lee. _"Oh yeah, this is my son Goten he will be joining your squad until it is time for my special training. This is just to pay for food and hospitality"_ said Goku, _"Your Son! Well if he is anything like you then he is a welcomed addition to the team"_ said Guy. Lee was also happy but surprised to hear that Goku had a son; Goten then looks at Lee and senses that his energy is of the same type as himself. Goten then turns to Goku who nods in agreement; they are interrupted by Guy who says _"Before I forget Lady Tsunade wants to see you guys on the roof of her office"_ said Guy.

On the roof of the building teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were standing with their leaders; in front of them was Tsunade along with Kakashi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta. The teams were surprised to see more strangers had appered, they all noticed that Gohan and Goten had the same clothing on but the other two were a mystery. Their thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade _"Thank you for coming here so early, I you are wondering why you have been called here so early, as well as who these people are. As you know at the end of the week there is going to be a special training camp for the Genin hosted by Goku. Well to help out Goku has brought his friends and family. These two are Goku's sons Gohan and Goten "Hi there nice to meet you" said the two of them. This is Goku's friend Vegeta {she pointed at vegeta who was leaning against a piller}, Hi said Vegeta, and this is Trunks; Vegeta's son "Hi there, nice to meet you all" said Trunks. Now that's out of the way, this is what is going to happen; Trunks will join team Asuma, Gohan will joing team Kurenai, and Goten will join team Guy, Vegeta will be teaching a special Taijutsu class {he opens an eye with interest}. Now then I want you all to get acquainted with your new temporary team mates._" Tsunade said. _"Wait before you go, team Asuma we will begin our test shortly"_ said Goku. Gohan and his team left and Goten and team Guy left; Vegeta walks over to Tsunade and ask _"Excuse me, but what exactly am I doing"_ he questioned. _"Well ive told that you don't like to work with other and you also do not like to hold back in a fight, I also have been told that you very battle smart and you don't take back talk from anyone; I thought you would make a good combat teacher"_ Tsunade responded. He looked at her with fury but quickly realized that was she said was true _"Fine then, who will I be teaching"_ said Vegeta, _"You will be teaching the senior academy students today, you should head over and check it out"_ said Tsunade. Vegeta nodded and took off for the academy, _"That settles that, if you need me you know where I am"_ said Tsunade.

_"So what is the plan Goku?"_ asked Asuma, Goku responds _"Well Asuma I was planning a four on was sparring match but since trunks is here I want you and him to spar since you both use blades {they nod at each other}. I will test the other three because I heard that they have a special combination"_ said Goku with a smile. The team nods in agreement and they head toward the training ground as well.

Gohan's Team: _"So before we go out, would it be possible to do a get to know you session?"_ asked Gohan, Kurenai said _"Sure Gohan, we have some time to kill, is there a specific place you want to go?", "Well if there is an area with a river or lake nearby I would like to go there"_ asked Gohan. _"I know a place"_ said Kurenai, they headed toward the waterfall with speed; Gohan thinks to himself: these people can move quite quickly and are very agile, it seems that they put their energy at their feet so they can increase their speed and power. But since I have not seen anyone fly I don't think it is strong enough to make them fly. Within a few minutes the arrived at the waterfall. Gohan looks around _"Wow, this place is beautiful, I grew up in the mountains and lived near a waterfall"_ said Gohan, _"So Gohan since you are Goku's son do you have the same ability as him"_ asked Kurenai _"If you mean the transformation then yes I do"_ responded Gohan. _"So what are every ones names"_ asked Gohan, _"I am Kiba and this is Akamaru it's nice to meet you"_ said Kiba, _"I am Shino, its nice to meet you"_ said Shino in a muffled voice, _"H-Hi, I am Hinata it is n-nice to meet you"_ said Hinata shyly while twiddling her thumbs, _"And I am Kurenai, it is nice to meet you"_ she said. _"It is nice to meet you all, so I was hoping to see some of your abilities. My father told me that you use a special kind of energy called chakra, I can sense that it is different than what I am used to"_ stated Gohan. _"Well, that makes sense since we will be working as a team, how would you like us to demonstrate?"_ said Kurenai, _"Just attack one at a time and ill figure out the rest, since you are the leader why don't you go first"_ said Gohan. She nods, then forms some hand signs and to Gohan's surprise she disappears into flowers, he thinks to himself: so she can create and potentially trap someone in an illusion interesting. _"I see so you can create illusions; well all I have to do it is this"_ said Gohan as he appears behind her, to every ones surprise. _"Interesting Gohan your father did the same thing {gohan smiled}_" said Kurenai. _"I have been trained to be able to fight without using any of the five senses"_ said Gohan. They were all impressed because pretty much no one can do that, _"So who is next"_ asked Gohan, Kiba stood up _"Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry {to gohan's surprise akamaru was transformed to look just like kiba}, Fang Over Fang {gohan sees the high speed claw rotation and dodges}, Try to dodge this next one Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two Headed Wolf {gohan looks in awe at the giant two headed wolf} Fang Wolf Fang! {the wold does a drill spin at gohan who powers up a little letting out a white aura, jumps forward catches and stops the rotation}, Damn it I thought I had you" _said Kiba. _"Those were some awesome techniques, I have never seen anything like it before"_ exclaimed Gohan, Kiba just smiles proudly. _"Next"_ said Gohan, Shino walks over and begins _"Secrete Technique: Beatle Sphere {a swarm of beatles surround gohan, wow this is a surprise, so this kid can manipulate insects and I see that these eat energy. Well let us see how much they can handle… UHHHH AHHHH! Gohan lets out a burst of energy vaporizing the beatles} Mmm-my insects"_ said Shino, _"Oops I guess I over did it a little, but it a pretty great feat that you are able to manipulate insects so easily" said Gohan. "Well that only leaves you Hinata"_ said Gohan happily. _"O-Okay, Byakugan! {she activates her byakugan but what she sees scares her} "Whats the matter Hinata" s-so much chakra, I have never seen this before its hard to see. Eight Trigrams: 16 Palms {She hits 16 chakra points on gohans body} "Wow, you were able to shut down my energy flow; most impressive, RuaHHHHH!" said Gohan {as he lets out an energy pulse}. H-How did you do that, you shouldn't be able to do anything"_ said Hinata. _"Ahh I just channeled my energy and forced it open" _said Gohan. _"I am going to show you some of my techniques now, I recommend that you stand at the top of the waterfall"_ said Gohan in a serious tone. They went to the top of the waterfall _"First, is flight {he hovers and flies around}, next is a Ki Blast {he forms a yellow ki ball and blows up a tree}, This is my big move {Gohan flies up} Ka Me Ha Me {a largle blue ball forms in gohans hand, s-so much power thought hinata} HAA! {Gohan fires the blast at the ground and blows up a large area}_" Said Gohan. After the dust settle all that remained was a large crater, the all climb down and see the damage _"About how much of your power was put into that blast" _asked Kurenai, _"Honestly less than one percent {all their eyes open}, I figured that would be your reaction. If I wanted to I could take out an entire planet without much difficulty haha. My father once accidentally punch a hole through a planet"_ said Gohan scratching the back of his head. They all look at him with a bit of fear, _"Don't be afraid, I would never do that"_ said Gohan assuring them. _"Now I have a question for you Hinata, what are the exact abilities of your eyes, it have never seen it in all my life"_ asked Gohan. _"W-Well the Byakugan allows the user nearly 360 degree vision and I can see at least 50 meters in all directions, I can also see your chakra network as well as the points. The Gentle fist is the martial art of the Hyuga clan, it targets the chakra points as well as soft tissue"_ said Hinata. _"I see that's really cool, if your fast enough you could finish your opponent within seconds"_ said Gohan. Hinata smiled at Gohan's remark, _"Now then, I think it's time for some lunch"_ said Gohan as he walked over to the water, he jumps out of his clothes and into the water. After a few minutes Gohan resurfaces with a bunch of fish _"Here, I got us some lunch {the others are stunned to see a mostly nude gohan holding figh}, what are you looking at? Is something the matter?"_ said Gohan, Hinata's face turned bright red Kurenai couldn't help but look and think: it looks like his body was chiseled out of stone. After a second looks she sees all the scars covering his body. _"Why is the world are you in your underwear Gohan"_ exclaimed Kiba, _"well I wasn't planning on going fishing with my clothes on, otherwise they would be wet"_ said Gohan innocently. Gohan puts his clothes back on then fires ki blasts at the fish _"here you go, fresh cooked fish"_ he said with a smile. _"So Gohan, what type of training is your father planning"_ asked Kurenai, _"Well knowing him he will likely be focusing on improving every ones base strength, speed, and stamina as well as teaching you how to fight no matter the situation. After the basics are done I he plans on making your special technique even better, I suspect he will bring one or two of your elite to oversee that part. But that's not to say that it will be easy, I realize that my father may appear to be a goofball but trust me when I say he is the greatest fighter that has ever lived, and when he trains you; you will be pushed to your very limits but everything he does is for a reason. And I promise that you won't even recognize your students when they return"_ said Gohan.


End file.
